


Puberty Can be Confusing: Robots and Dresses Don't Help

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Series: Maid's Interludes [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Cass is there in spirit-punishment, Kinda cannon divergence, Maid's Punishment AU, Weird Punishment, brotherly antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in "Maid's Punisment" AU. After the events of the last fic, Hiro has somehow managed to replicate his idiotic releasing of Baymax, armed with a "busted" microbot, into the world. However, in order to avoid further dresses, he smarts up and calls Tadashi. That doesn't mean that his is any less embarrassing, because now Hiro has to talk about hormones and puberty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty Can be Confusing: Robots and Dresses Don't Help

            Hiro had said “ow” without really thinking about it. He’d forgotten that Tadashi had brought Baymax home a few days back to fix a bug in the robot’s understanding of expressions (Hiro having nearly been electrocuted after mentioning Go Go’s driving nearly giving him a heart attack at the lab). The balloon man inflated as Hiro looked over in confusion before the memory came back to him. Baymax proceeded to come over, knocking over a number of Tadashi’s books, much to Hiro’s amusement.

            “The nerd can clean up after his bot when he gets back from class.” Hiro noted to himself. He had had only one class that morning, so Aunt Cass had picked him up early. Tadashi, on the other hand, had a few more for the day.

            “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to your distress when you said, ‘ow.’” Baymax recited as Hiro stood with a roll of his eyes.

            “I’m fine, Baymax.” Hiro replied with a roll of his eyes. “You can deflate.”

            “On a scale of one to ten,” Baymax noted as he showed the faces on his belly, “How would you rate your pain?”

            Hiro should have taken Baymax literally, in retrospect. Tadashi hadn’t finished the programing on the bot’s understanding of human speech, so things had gotten worse before they got better. When Hiro was finally fed up with Baymax trying to cure his pubescent mood swings (which, _gods,_ was that awkward) did the teenager find his last micro-bot twitching away, probably busted.

            “Weird.” Hiro muttered as he picked up the device.

            “Puberty can be a confusing time.” Baymax added as Hiro spun around, red all over his face.

            “Would you stop with the puberty thing?!?” Hiro yelled back at the bot as it simply blinked (or whatever Tadashi had programmed as the equivalent). “I am not suffering mood swings.”

            “It is quite common for an adolescent to try to avoid their problems, but they are quite natural.” Baymax added as his belly lit up. “You will also experience a change in voice, increased hormone fluctuations, and growth of hair in the face, under arm areas, chest, back, and…”

            Hiro, being the ever so mature person he was, covered his ears. “Lalala! Can’t hear you!!!” He threw as he rushed over to his bed. He dropped the micro-bot into an empty petri dish (why he had one, he didn’t remember – he was a robotics expert, not a biologist or chemist) before landing face first in order to burry his head against whatever puberty thing Baymax wanted to add.

            Baymax soon approached, but his line of puberty-related info came to a pause. “You are distressed. Is there something I can do to help? Also, you’re little robot is trying to get somewhere.”

            “Why don’t you follow it out? I’d feel much better!” Hiro had thrown with full intention of just getting Baymax to _shut up_ about his personal information.

            His sarcastic comment to Baymax, however, had ended with the robot running into traffic. Hiro looked out the window too late and swore. “Shit, shit, shit! Tadashi is going to KILL me!” Hiro yelped as he tripped over his shoes. Pulling them on and grabbing his jacket from the chair, he raced down the stairs and out the café door without stopping. Aunt Cass had seen the boy run out but merely cocked her eyebrow at his antics.

            “I wonder where he’s off to in such a hurry?” She wondered to herself before someone yelped, a plate dropping into pieces. She turned, attention diverted, and Hiro’s frantic escape momentarily forgotten.

            Hiro, meanwhile, had gotten a block away before he skidded to a halt, nearly being hit by a car. He froze, his life momentarily safe but Baymax getting farther away. In fact, the moment sent his heart racing as his mind yelled, _YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU IDIOT!_

            It was at that moment that the situation was dubbed “racing into danger without thinking.”

            Hiro gulped as he remembered the consequences. Following more safely, but quickly losing Baymax, Hiro began to talk to himself. “I have to catch Baymax, but he’s on the other side of traffic, and I can’t see him… Oh, gods, Tadashi is going to… wait, Tadashi!” Hiro remembered as he whipped out his phone, coinciding with the light changing. Hiro briskly followed the path he’d seen Baymax on though the robot was no longer in sight.

            The phone went straight to voicemail, as Hiro figured. Tadashi would still be in class with his phone off, that nerd. “ _Hello, you’ve reached Tadashi Hamada. Can’t get to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number after the beep.”_ The line toned in as Hiro quickly left his message.

            “Tadashi, Baymax is on the run, and I am trying to find him, but he is fast for a marshmallow. Use that special whatever-it-is you use to always find me and COME HELP ME WITH YOUR DUMB BOT!” Hiro threw at the end before hanging up, having spotted a flash of white down an alley. Seeing no cars that way, Hiro picked up the pace as he sprinted after the robot.

            Hiro ended up at an abandoned factory, but he waited there with Baymax as he realized that, yes, the micro-bot was going that way, and, yes, this would fall under “plowing into danger without thinking.” Doing the smart thing, Hiro waited for Tadashi to come careening around the corner (which he did not twenty minutes later) in order to think through everything.

            “We are not going in there.” Tadashi had said first thing when he got there, his bike off to the side with two helmets waiting for use. The elder Hamada hadn't even gotten off his moped before Hiro told him everything he knew, Baymax chiming in when the bot found necessary. At this point, Tadashi was all caught up to speed on Hiro's half-baked (no, not even half, it was, like, a tenth) plan.

            “But my micro-bot is pulling that way!” Hiro pointed to the building, having already shown Tadashi that it wasn’t going any other way, as a malfunction would cause.

            “I’m qualifying that as ‘jumping into danger without thinking.’” Tadashi added.

            Hiro rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I brought you here?”

            “Hiro, I am not going in there.” Tadashi pointed to the doors. “It’s illegal, and I am not ending up in a Maid’s Costume again.” Going to jail was no longer the worst thing that could happen to the two. Two weeks (or more) in uncomfortable heals and frilly dresses? Pure torture.

            Hiro winced. “Well, I’m waiting for a better plan! I need to figure out what’s going on!”

            “Would looking into the building help Hiro’s pubescent mood swings?” Baymax questioned to the bickering Hamada boys.

            “Yes.” Hiro answered before he processed the question. His cheeks going red, he turned to the bot. “Wait, no, stop saying that!”

            “Wait, when did you hit puberty?!?” Tadashi gasped. “Your not old enough to worry about that!”

            Hiro shot Tadashi a look, eyes narrowed as he had his hands on his hips. “I’m fourteen! I’m, like, a man!”

            Tadashi leaned over to get at Hiro’s eye level. “Say what, midget?”

            Hiro growled slightly. “I am not, you nerd.”

            “You were the shortest in your graduating class.” Tadashi threw with a smirk, not even stopping as he pat Hiro’s hair as if the kid was a tiny child.

            Hiro knocked the hand away. “I was thirteen! Besides, you were the shortest, too, Mr. I-Graduated-Valid-Victorian-At-Sixteen. You needed your gown hemmed because they didn’t have one shorter!”

            “Hey, I had bigger shoulders!” Tadashi defended with a frown. “We had to order a kid-sized for you.”

            “Why I out ta…”

            The bickering was cut off as something went _SQUEECH!_ The Hamadas looked over to see Baymax, having wedged himself into a window. There was a faint “uh-oh” before Tadashi’s clever programing helped Baymax get out.

            Tadashi groaned as Baymax decided to let out some air, and Hiro laughed out loud. “Seriously? Where did you put the vent? On the…”

            “Shut up, Hiro.” Tadashi ground out as he followed his bot. Baymax was already in, and Tadashi had to climb up to get the bot out now. It ended up being that Hiro had to climb in first, using Tadashi’s shoulders, and giving Tadashi a handhold to get up on. They’d found Baymax a moment later, along with hundreds of thousands of micro-bots.

            “Ok, so this _may_ fall under the ‘jumping into danger’ thing.” Hiro admitted when he saw the machinery run.

            “Hiro,” Tadashi muttered as he grabbed his brother’s shoulder, tearing the younger’s glare at the micro-bot producing machinery to the elder’s horror-filled look. “I think it got worse.” The two, and Baymax, looked to see a wave of micro-bots rise up.

The two ran, Tadashi pulling Baymax along (and noting the need to make the bot faster because GOSH DARN IT THIS WAS AN EMERGENCY AND HE NEEDED TO MOVE). They’d barely made it to the window, shoving Baymax out before they saw the person giving chase. It was a man in a kabuki mask. The two used Baymax as a safe landing back out,  making their escape before Tadashi threw helmets on both their heads, Hiro grabbed the slightly-deflated Baymax, and the three drove away as fast as possible.

            Only when they were sure no one was following them did Tadashi slow, Hiro’s grip into the ender’s shoulder and Baymax’s deflated appendage slightly lightening. “What the hell was that?!?” Hiro threw.

            Tadashi didn’t even _care_ that his baby brother swore. He was still processing everything. “I don’t know, but we are going to the police station _right now._ ” He added. This was not something the two of them (ok, three with Baymax) could handle, and the right thing to do would report it. They would be clean of it, and, after the investigation and capture of the masked man, Hiro would get his bots back.

            Hiro, however, seemed to be on a slightly different wavelength. “Good thinking. Aunt Cass can’t make us wear the dresses if we call the cops on this.”

            As Tadashi drove, though, he agreed that Hiro’s reason was probably the better.

* * *

 

 The end!

* * *

* * *

 

 Ok, I lied again.

* * *

 Omake 2:

            The officer looked at the two frantic boys as he subtly pulled up the name. He'd gotten a hit on both just a few months prior with Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, both found at the scene of an illegal bot fight. While neither could be pinned with anything, the elder had been finned for reckless driving down non-mottor vehicle roads. They'd been released into the custody of their Aunt that evening and hadn't been heard from since. Some of the guys nabbed claimed the kid was a pro-bot fighter and hustler, but the cops had let him go because there wasn't enough evidence.

            Now, however, the man was in question of their story. It was too far-fetched, seemingly out of a action movie his daughter liked to gush about. Even though the elder was of legal age, his prior in the last six months along with the drunk robot ( _I am not paid enough for this._ He mentally added) gave him enough leeway to push this onto someone else, especially since the younger was a minor. He decided to go the best way to get them out of his hair. Clicking a few keys, he turned to the youngest as the older tried to stop the bot from flopping around. "Kid, is he your legal guardian at all?" The cop asked in the boy's mid-rant over something in a petri dish.

            "Tadashi? No, but he's..."

            "Kid, to get your statement, we're going to have to call your guardian." The cop noted as he glanced at his desk clock. Only another few minutes before he could take a break.

            "What?!?" The kid yelped as he jumped back. "Take Tadashi's statement then! He's legal!"

            "You're involved, so we have to contact your guardian." The man intoned as the elder boy's head shot over. The cop turned back to grab some paper and a pen, but, when he looked around, the two and their crazy robot were gone.

            Unknown to him, the two boys were outside as Baymax flopped in their grips. "We can't tell Aunt Cass." Hiro threw to his brother as they dragged the bot over to the moped.

            "She'd hear about all the stuff in the warehouse." Tadashi noted worriedly. "And absolutely freak out."

            "And absolutely punish us for jumping into danger." Hiro grunted as he lifted Baymax higher on his shoulder. "My feet are  _not_ ready for that kind of punishment!"

            Baymax hiccuped. "Puberty can be confusing, but the right kind of clothing...

            "Shut up, Baymax!" Both inventors yelped at the drunken, low-on-energy bot.

            "P-Puberty! WEEE!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not as long as my original piece, but I'm going to do some shorter parts where the boys have to stop and think now. I'll probably do another point or two in the film and one or two post-film scenes if the plot bunnies wish it. It's going to be ridiculous, though, so here ya all go!


End file.
